hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
POSSIBLE INFO
Gambling In 1971 Linc founded Linc, Incorporated and purchased the casino-hotel, the Montodor Hotel & Casino, renaming it the Jasper. In 1975, Linc purchased his second Las Vegas hotel-casino, the Larynt. In 1978, Linc began construction on the Markson Casino in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. The Markson opened its doors on the 15th November, 1980. Las Vegas In 1975 Linc founded Linc, Incorporated and purchased the casino-hotel, the Montodor Hotel & Casino, renaming it the Jasper. Opened the Tea Rose Tigress strip club in Las Vegas in 1983. Opened the L-Vegas Arena on October 1, 1981. Opened the Las Vegas Community Grounds in 1978. In 1985, Lincoln purchased the Forwell's-Bellwrath Group. With the purchase of the company, Lincoln acquired four Las Vegas based hotel-casino's (Merring,Highlight,At Night,John Tall's), one property in Atlantic City (Lering Hotel Casino > Linc Atlantic City), one property in Detroit (Forwell Detroit > Linc Detroit), three UK based theme parks (Charling Amusement Park,Teller Park, Hightower Resort), a UK castle (Storwin Castle), one Italian based theme park (Lakeland Resort) and one German based theme park (Mond Park Resort) In 1991, Lincoln purchased the Forwell's-Bellwrath Group. With the purchase of the company, Lincoln acquired four Las Vegas based hotel-casino's (Merring,Highlight,At Night,John Tall's), one property in Atlantic City (Lering Hotel Casino > Linc Atlantic City), one property in Detroit (Forwell Detroit > Linc Detroit), three UK based theme parks (Charling Amusement Park,Teller Park, Hightower Resort), a UK castle (Storwin Castle), one Italian based theme park (Lakeland Resort) and one German based theme park (Mond Park Resort)In 1975, Linc appeared in the adult film Green of Green Eyes. The movie features Killings in the movie naked for a decent portion of the time, engaging in multiple acts of un-simulated sex with multiple women. These acts included vaginal and anal penetration, oral sex and ejaculation. When asked my he decided to do the film, Killings simply stated that he is a person who likes to try different things, and that having sex on camera was something that had actually been on his mind for a while, at that point. Survived a plane crash in South America in July of 1981. One of 4 survivors, with 12 deceased. Suffered only scratches, cuts and bruises. Remained at the crash site with two more-injured passengers (Nelson Rammit & Lionel Wynwos) while the other survivor, a local man of the area named Talla, went searching for help. Nine days latter, Linc and the two men were located by a search party and eventually taken to a hospital. Lincoln has since talked about the whole incident quite openly, including the fact that he and the other two survivors that stayed at the crash site were forced to dismember and eat the corpses of their fellow passengers in order to survive, after their food ran out on the third day. He claims the human flesh when cooked tasted like pork and that it was surprisingly nice, and said that after only one day it was easy to stomach. Released a series of adult films in 1997 titled The Busty Times of Life, which featured Lincoln having sex with many famous and noteworthy big bust adult film stars and strippers. In 2010, Lincoln founded Lust Park, an adult film company. In 2014 Linc embarked on a world tour with a one-man show; The Story of Linc. In the show Linc talked about his personal life, professional career and his varied interests and hobbies. Roth Islands In 1969, Linc began an affiliation with the island nation of Roth Islands. He worked closely alongside the countries leader King Martin Greene, to change the country into a tourism hot-spot. Founded Roth Farms & Foods, a business in the form of a collection of farms and plantations growing and exporting various food products throughout the island and overseas. The Markson Bay Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 8th October, 1972. Ground broken on Greenroth Resort & Casino in 1973. Founded Roth Islands Travel & Tours in ?. Ground broken on Bird Island Resort & Casino in 1974. The Greenroth Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 2nd May, 1975. The Bird Island Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 24th August, 1976. Ground broken on Blue Bay Resort & Casino in 1985. Ground broken on Cape Varn Resort & Casino in 1986. The Blue Bay Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 19th October, 1987. The Cape Varn Resort & Casino opened it's doors on the 11th October, 1988. Ground broken on Roth Waters Palace in 1989. Roth Waters Palace opened it's doors on the 28th September, 1991 Ground broken on Roth Asia Resort in 1993. Roth Asia Resort opened it's doors on the 17th November, 1995 Ground broken on Sun Resort in 1996. Sun Resort opened it's doors on the 13th November, 1998. In 2010, Linc founded and to this day still runs R.W.O.H. VIDS, a pornographic website. Standing for Rich White Old Hung, the website consists of videos which are separated into three categories based on their content: Strip Down, Solo & Sex. Most of the women in the videos are either pornstars, strippers, escorts or adult models, with a small amount of the women coming from backgrounds other than the kind previously mentioned. 1st daughter, Timea Balassa-Hyde-Killings, born June 18th, 1981, in Budapest, Hungary. 2nd daughter, Onyx Tabitha Barrett-Hyde-Killings, born April 21st, 1982, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. 3rd daughter, Elizabeth Rose Stone-Hyde-Killings, born August 9th, 1986, in Portland, Oregon. 4th daughter, Jazz Maria Jills -Hyde-Killings, born July 27th, 1987, in Belfast, Ireland. Purchased the land upon which the city of Opal Green is situated on. Lincoln's purchase of the land and investment into the city resulted in major growth and prosperity for the city and it's residents, despite initial opposition and criticisms. Broke ground on Jasper Park, a 150,000+ acre amusement park, in 1986. Plane Crash Survived a plane crash in South America in July of 1988. One of 4 survivors, with 12 deceased. Suffered only scratches, cuts and bruises. Remained at the crash site with two more-injured passengers (Nelson Rammit & Lionel Wynwos) while the other survivor, a local man of the area named Talla, went searching for help. Nine days latter, Linc and the two men were located by a search party and eventually taken to a hospital. Jasper Park opened on October 1, 1990. Created original animated movie series titled Realm 12. ''The series consisted of the backstories and pathways walked by characters within the fantasy world created by Lincoln. The films were titled ''Realm 12: Bulletproof, Realm 12: Cache, ''Realm 12: ''Thwart, ''Realm 12: ''Lann Force ''& Realm 12: ''Reach, in that order. Realm 12 ended in 2004 after four films. Released animated TV mini-series Northern Blood ''& Red Jungle ''in 2005. Released animated TV mini-series Powerless & New Ashtown ''in 2006. Released TV mini series ''United Revenge in 2016. Movies Broke ground on Jasper Park in early 1990. Jasper Park opened on November 18, 1993.